the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Varti Sandscale
Desert kobold dragonborn (Loredrake) sorcerer Dragonborn traits *+2 dodge bonus to Armor Class against creatures of the dragon type *Immunity to Frightful Presence *Draconic Aspect: Heart (20ft line, 2d8 DC 15)--Heart (Su): A dragonborn who chooses heart as her draconic aspect gains a breath weapon. The breath weapon is a bright, shining line that coruscates with every metallic color. The line’s length is 5 feet per Hit Die the dragonborn has, up to a maximum of 100 feet at 20 HD. The breath weapon deals 1d8 points of damage, plus an extra 1d8 points for each 3 HD the dragonborn possesses (2d8 at 3 HD, 3d8 at 6 HD, and so on). The damage can be acid, cold, electricity, or fi re, changing on each use as the dragonborn chooses. A successful Refl ex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the dragonborn’s HD + her Con modifi er) halves the damage. A dragonborn can use her breath weapon once every 1d4 rounds. Dragonwarght traits *immune to magic sleep and paralysis effects *Darkvision 60, low light vision Loredrake template *Spellcraft is added to the list of class skills. Once the dragon has the ability to cast spells, his effective sorcerer level is increased by two *Draconic Rite of Passage ; Mage armor. (Upon completing this rite, a kobold chooses any 1st-level sorcerer spell. He can now use that spell once per day as a spell-like ability, using his character level as his caster level. Each day, a kobold must complete the Searching for the Dragon meditation. This rite requires sacrificing a gem of at least 100 gp in value. The kobold also permantly loses 1 hit point upon completion of the rite. Dragonblood Sorcerer Substitution Levels lose craft and profession, gain UMD 1st level: Arcane Insight (+2 knowledge: arcana), Dragon Heritage (the feat), lose familiar 4th level: Arcane Insight, Spell-Like Ability (turn spell slots into SLA) 7th level: Arcane Insight, Bonus Spells Known Effective caster level 6 Feats Dragonworught, Power surge, Draconic breath, Entangling exhalation, Draconic heritage (copper), Magic Items Cloak of charisma +2 desert kobolds Desert kobolds live like scaly, intelligent rats, hiding in forgotten corners of settlements, living just over the dunes from trading posts, and always reappearing right after the residents think they've finally been killed off. Desert kobolds claim they were among the first to settle the deserts, and that gnomes threw them out into the wilderness. Though their survival relies on goods available at oasis settlements and trading posts, desert kobolds hate the gnomes who often build and run such settlements. The life of a desert kobold is one of constant fear, which motivates them to build traps and fortifications and to ambush intruders. Some few kobolds, however, seek peace of mind through personal power and boon companions. These rare individuals become adventurers. Racial Traits Desert kobolds have the general desert racial trait described above and all kobold racial traits, with additions and exceptions as noted below. -4 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Wisdom: Desert kobolds are hardier than other kobolds, but are weak-willed. No light sensitivity. +2 racial bonus on Survival checks. No racial bonus on Profession (mining) checks: Desert kobolds don't mine. Favored Class: Rogue. A multiclass desert kobold's rogue class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. This trait replaces the normal kobold's favored class. When you go dragonborn, you lose almost everything your original race had. What you retain: 1: Counting as a member of your original race for prerequisites 2: Type and subtype (in addition to the Dragonblood subtype) 3: Ability score adjustments (in addition to those from Dragonborn) 4: Size, including Powerful Build if you have it (it doesn't say anything about Sleight Build, but that'd be a reasonable houserule) 5: Movement modes and speeds Everything else, good or bad, you lose. So the best things to use with Dragonborn are things that have useful ability score adjustments (like Orc or Mongrelfolk), things that have useful movement modes (like Raptorans), things that have useful size (like Goliaths), or things that have useful subtypes (like Warforged). Dragonborn Racial Traits Average Height: 6’2” – 6’8” Average Weight: 220-320 lb. +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, -2 Dexterity: Dragonborn are powerful and regal, but somewhat clumsy. Vision: Darkvision, you can see in the dark up to 60 feet Medium Size: Dragonborn medium sized creatures and have no special bonuses based on size. Speed: Dragonborn have a base speed of 30 ft. Breath Weapon: Dragonborn can use a breath weapon three times per day. The breath weapon is a line with a range of 10 feet plus 5 feet per Hit Die after the first, to a maximum of 100 feet. It inflicts 1d6 damage plus 1d6 per 3 HD the Dragonborn possesses. This damage may be acid, cold, electricity, poison, sonic or fire; the specific type is chosen at creation and cannot be changed afterward. Reflex save (DC 10 + ½ the Dragonborn HD + his/her Con Mod) level 1: 1d6 1 per day level 4: 2d6+2 1 per day level 7: 3d6+3 2 per day level 10:4d6+5 2 per day level 13:5d6+6 3 per day level 16 6d6+8 3 per day level 19 7d6+9 4 per day Scale Color A dragonborn's scale color determines its elemental affinity. Below is a list of the most common colors though a player may use them as a baseline to design their own with GM approval. Gold/Red=fire 15 ft cone Silver/White=cold 15 ft cone Black/Copper=acid 30 ft line Blue/Bronze=lightning 30 ft line Green/Brass=sleep 15 cone. Instead of dealing damage the breath weapon causes the targets to suffer the sleep spell. Treat the dragonborns level as its caster level for the spell. The Dragonborn may choose you either INT or CHA for determining the DC. Draconic Heratige Dragonborn count as Dragons for the purposes of effects that target Type. Being a decendant of a great dragon you Resist Energy 5 of your chosen beath weapon. Dragon also gain resist energy 5 (Corresponding Element to their scale color) Brass and Green dragons gain immunity to magical sleep and +2 to any save made vs and enchantment spell. Educated: Dragonborn get a +2 racial bonus to Knowledge (History) checks. Dragonskin Dragonborn receive a +2 racial bonus to AC due to their scaly hide. Immune to Dragon Fear Dragonborn are immune to a dragon’s frightful presence. Keen Senses Dragonborn receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. +2 to resist paralyzation and sleep effects Skilled Dragonborn receive a +2 racial bonus to Knowledge (Nobility) skill checks. Weapon Familiarity Dragonborn are proficient longswords, bastard swords, greataxes and falchions . Frightful Presence Dragonborn get a +2 bonus to Intimidate checks. Languages Common and Draconic. Dragonborn with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following: Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, and Orc. Dragonborn Alternative Racial Traits Draconic Armor You gain DR 2/magic instead of Draconic Heritage. This increases by 1 per Draconic Feat you have. Draconic Knowledge knowledge Arcana +2 , Dragon knowledge +5 instead of Educated Dragonborn Feats Breath Channeling Channel the effect of any arcane spell that affects an area through her breath weapon. may attack with her breath weapon and cast the spell at the same time; the area of the breath weapon effectively becomes the spell’s area as well. This ability only effects spells that already have a range on them. Improved Breath Weapon For every level, a Dragonborn's breath weapon extends outward by 5 feet. As for damage, the breath weapon deals 1d8 points of damage and an additional 1d8 points of damage for every 3HD the Dragonborn has. So a 1st-level Dragonborn can only attack opponents in the squares adjacent to his for 1d8 points of damage. A 20th-level Dragonborn can attack anyone within 20 squares of him for 7d8 points of damage. Changeable Breath (Dragonborn) You must have gold or silver dragons in your heritage, for you can change your breath into a second type. Prerequisite: Dragonborn, Breath Weapon racial feature Benefit: Choose a type that your breath weapon doesn't use from among acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic. When you use your breath weapon, you can choose to use this energy type instead of the energy type you were born with. Spit Weapon You can hurl your dragon breath up to thirty feet away from you, where it will blossom into a burst. Prerequisite: 5th level, Dragonborn or Kobold Benefit: Your breath acts as a fireball spell, as you can spit it up to 30 feet away from you. At that point it will detonate in a 20 ft. spread, causing 1d6 points of damage to all within the area. Special: If you have the Draconic Paragon feat, you can do 4d6 points of damage with your breath. Draconic Aspect You possess some of the qualities of your dragon ancestors. Prerequisite: Kobold or Dragonborn. Benefit: Your scales take on the color and some of the resistances of one of the chromatic or metallic dragons. Choose one of the following chromatic or metallic dragon types: black, green, or copper (acid); blue or bronze (electricity); red, brass, or gold (fire); or white or silver (cold). Your scales take on the color of that dragon, and you gain resistance 5 to the dragon color's corresponding energy type. Special: If you have the dragon-scaled racial trait, your scale color does not change and you gain a +1 natural armor bonus instead. Draconic Blast You have the ability to alter your Arcane Blast. Prerequisites: Level 11+, Arcane Blast feat, Kobold or Dragonborn Benefit: you can alter your Arcane Blast to match the energy type of your breath weapon. Draconic Glide You awaken your inner dragon, gaining wings that allow you to glide. Prerequisites: Draconic Aspect, Dragonborn. Benefit: You grow a pair of wings that you can use to fall and glide at a safe pace. You can make a DC 15 Fly check to fall safely from any height without taking falling damage, as if using feather fall. When falling safely, you may make an additional DC 15 Fly check to glide, moving 5 feet laterally for every 20 feet you fall. Special: If you have the gliding wings racial trait, instead of the above abilities, your base speed increases to 30 feet. Draconic Paragon You awaken the deepest aspects of your draconic blood. Prerequisites: Draconic Aspect, either Dragon Breath and/or Draconic Glide, character level 10th, Dragonborn. Benefit: You can use your breath weapon twice per day and your breath weapon damage increases to 4d6 points of energy damage. Your wings from the Draconic Glide feat grow stronger, granting you a fly speed of 20 feet (average maneuverability). Prehenisile Tail You've practiced with grabbing things with your tail until it gains prehenisile dexterity. Prerequisite: Dex 13+, Slapping Tail feature, Dragonborn Benefit: You have honed a long flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. It can't carry weapons or wield weapons, but you can use your tail to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on your body as a swift action. Tripping Tail Through training, you are able to trip others with your dragon tail. Prerequisites: Slapping tail feature or Tail Terror feat Benefit: Through training with your tail, you can make a trip attack on an enemy with a successful hit. This is a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Category:Kobolds Category:Sorcerers